Hard disk drives (HDDs) have found widespread applications such as moving image recording/reproducing devices and car navigation systems in addition to external storage devices of computers, due to their outstanding characteristics. In this regard, it has been proposed to use a large storage capacity hard-disk drive (HDD) as a removable data-storage device. For example, iVDR (information Versatile Disk for Removable usage) has been standardized as one such removable data-storage device. Two specifications have been set for iVDR. One is the cartridge type iVDR and the other is the built-in type iVDR.
The cartridge type iVDR is specified to be connected to different devices and has an exterior housing, a main HDD contained in the exterior housing and an external connector. On the other hand, the built-in type iVDR is specified to be mounted inside equipment and does not have an exterior housing, although it is removable. A removable HDD, which is connected to arbitrary equipment like the cartridge type iVDR, may be removed from a host device and transferred to another host device or place by a user. Thus, a user may drop the removable HDD by mistake when he or she carries it and it may receive a huge mechanical shock.